Pain
by Smileeface
Summary: This is an AU one shot. Canon up until OOTP. Harry did NOT go to the Ministry of Magic, Dumbledore and the OOTP went as a trap for Voldemort. When they returned to Hogwarts Dumbledore and McGonagall have some bad news for Harry.


Title: Pain  
Author: Smileeface  
Fandom: Harry Potter AU  
Pairings: Implied Harry/Ginny  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Series or the characters, but I wish I did. I am just playing with them.

Summary: This is an AU one shot. (Canon up until OOTP.) Harry did not go to the Ministry of Magic, Dumbledore and the OOTP went as a trap for Voldemort. When they returned to Hogwarts Dumbledore and McGonagall have some bad news for Harry.

**Pain: **Physical or acute mental or emotional distress or suffering. **Grief:** **a:** deep and poignant distress caused by or as if by bereavement **b:** a cause of such suffering.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was a guttural sound, deep from the depths of the human soul that erupted from his lips. The primal gut wrenching scream was a mixture of human anguish and rage. Harry fell upon his knees in the Gryffindor common room not caring who witnessed his emotional display. Unnoticed by him alone, the room began to tremble, things set on shelves years before by magic began to quake. Everyone stood still. Everyone heard…everyone felt his anguish, his sorrow, his grief, and tears flowed freely from the most stoic of faces. Dumbledore and McGonagall stood their ground each with a hand, meant to comfort him, on his shoulder. Harry's closest friends and even those who weren't so close ran into the common room all knowing that Harry was in tremendous emotional pain. Only a gesture from Dumbledore prevented Hermione and Ron from running to Harry wishing to ease his pain. They stood silently by McGonagall as they watched their friend struggle to control his emotions.

Windows shattered. Mirrors broke. Bricks flew from the fireplace as the sadness and the rage engulfed Harry. He looked up into the eyes of his learned teacher, then with a shake of his head as if to clear his befuddled mind, he tilted his head backwards, looked at the ceiling trying so desperately to control that which couldn't be control…the raging river of anger. Anger at the one person responsible for all the torment, for all the sadness, for all the death and destruction done in his life, and with a deep breath, he let the anger rage forth from his body in a crushing tidal wave.

The first sign to anyone that Harry had lost the battle with his emotions was the faint glow from under his messy hair. His famous scar began to glow a soft pink which turned swiftly to a red, brightening quickly to a luminous white. Dumbledore was the first to notice, he motioned for McGonagall to remove the students. It was now dire that they get Harry to calm down. Unbeknownst to the other students and also to Harry, he was an extremely powerful wizard, the most powerful wizard that has been born in thousand years, but though he was powerful he was still too young to understand just how powerful he was or just couldn't grasp his potential. Should he loose his control it would be catastrophic.

The students in the room which had gained in numbers since Harry's mournful call had risen began to realize the seriousness of the situation when light began pouring out of Harry. Light poured forth from his fingers, his eyes, his ears, his mouth, and the top of his head. Fear was tantamount in the common room. The other professors rushed as quickly as they could to help the frightened students escape the room when it happened.

The scream had turned into a name. "VOLDEMORT!" at the top of his lungs Harry screamed the name of the one who must not be named. "VOLDEMORT!" He was the one responsible for all Harry's pain, for all his suffering, "VOLDEMORT!" He spit the name from his mouth as though it was a curse from hell itself.

A blinding light burst through the room and the students who hadn't gotten out began to panic. It seemed that there was no controlling Harry's output of magic. There was no snapping him out of his grief. All seemed lost until she ran into the room, pushing and shoving her way through the throng of bewildered students and teachers. Her red hair blazing like fire as she ran to the one she loved who was suffering so immensely. She ran past her friends. She dodged past her brothers, who tried to hold her back from him. She knew that she had to reach him. She had to reach him before it was too late.

She pushed Dumbledore away from Harry and fell to her knees in front of him. She gripped his tear soaked face in her calm gentle hands and tilted his head down so that he could look into her eyes to focus on her. When she had his eyes locked with hers she spoke just a single word so softly that only he heard it, "Harry."

His eyes blinked as his conscious mind took back control. The screaming stopped and in a raw sorrow filled broken voice he said, "Ginny, Sirius…he's gone." He collapsed forward, wrapped his arms around her pulling her to him in a tight embrace. He buried his face into the crook of her neck and sobbed uncontrollably. This time there was no light, no threatening eruptions of uncontrolled magic, just a young man being comforted by the young woman who loved him unconditionally with her whole heart and soul.

Dumbledore and McGonagall left Harry's side and worked their way through to the throng of frightened students, leaving Harry in the care of his closest friends and began helping the other professors evacuate the remaining students into the hall. Hermione, Ron, George, Fred, and Neville encircled Harry and Ginny, shielding them and supporting Harry in his grief. No one had heard what had happened to Sirius other than he was dead and at that moment no one cared, all they cared about was that their friend was suffering and they could do nothing to prevent it or stop it. With their heads bowed they stood silently around Harry and Ginny, doing the only thing that they could do, they grieved with him.

The End.

A/N: Constructive Feedback is always apreciated. Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
